Finding My Family
by JazM123
Summary: The story is about a girl. Shes different, an outcast, deadly and lethal she ventures the world alone only to live off the humans. She wakes up and realizes that shes lonely and doesn't know what to do with all her time. So she comes up with the idea of finding more of her kind and blending in with the humans until she finds someone like herself.


**Finding my Family**

I open my eyes and the light pierces them. I get up off the floor like I do every morning and brush all the dirt and blood off my ragged clothes. Seeing as it is my 16th year since I have woken it is now time to get some more food supply. I plan on going exploring but I have to be careful because every day there are more and more of these humans hunting us down like animals. I haven't crossed paths with any of my kind since last October; am I the only one left? I've kept camp here for almost a year now, it's an old school building with deserted classrooms; just the way I like it. The last time I found someone like myself was back in October, he was a nice one. I saved him from the humans who tried to shoot us; we fought back and devoured them. We worked as a team from then on but one day the humans took us by surprise. They got my friend and took him to pieces so I got revenge and killed them all, they tasted great and I had good food supply for quite a long time.

The darkness surrounds me as the shadows sneak closer with every minute that passes. I shuffle and creep my way through the back alleys of the country town. It is raining and storming but I don't care, I look as dead as a corpse anyway. I walk around a few corners and discovered a small run down grocery store. It is quiet almost eerie as I scan the place for victims while standing outside of the shop. I want to create some deadly destruction in this dumpy place so I'm going to be quick and fast. I wickedly chuckle.

Inside there's a tanned older looking woman smoking a cigarette listening to RnB music extremely loudly; I have sensitive hearing. She won't even hear me coming. I walk into the shop quickly ducking into an aisle. If I had a heart it would be almost pumping out of my chest, but thankfully I don't have one. I laugh to myself.

I keep my pace fast as I launch over her desk and bite her. She screeches and screams but before she knows it she is dead on the ground. I have hold of her neck and lay her on the ground because I'll take her later. Something pierces my stomach. I turn around and with horror there is a young human man holding a gun. He looks like the son of the woman I just killed. He thinks a bullets going to hurt me, I'm already dead you fool.

"Are we playing a game are we?" I yell.

I lunge towards him. I fly kick him into the wall; take a bite out of him and he's down.

Next I hear movement in the back stock room. I stumble in and crouch around the corner. I sit there like a lion waiting for its prey. There was no noise apart from the light above me that was buzzing and flickering making the place more horror like. Suddenly I could hear a girl probably the woman's daughter around the corner on the phone.

"Help there's someone murdering my family, come quick, come quick!" whispered the young girl. I jump around the corner. She freezes with fear as I launch at her.

Once I was done with her I walked back through the deserted eerie shop dragging the girl behind still wary of my surroundings. The entry door flings open and a man is standing in the door way. He's shaggy hair is sweeping around his head like fire, pieces of flesh are missing revealing various bones and blood is covered all over him. Oh my god he is one of my kind.

"Quick! They are coming!" he demands.

Before I knew it I was running through the alleys again. This time for a reason, to get away from the mob of humans that were chasing us with guns and knives. I quickly turn my head back while still running. There are probably around 10 of them all in the same clothing chasing me. I hear a car siren which means there's even more, just great! What an awesome birthday present… Not.

How are we going to get out of this? These humans are monsters. I continue to run through the dark street-lit alleys, it's like a damn maze. We have no idea where we're going I'm just hoping we get away.

We turn right into an even darker street and walk into a dead end. I slowly turn around and see the mob coming at us. I search the right of the small alley and there is a massive garbage bin. We could use it to get onto the roof. With my good night vision I look up onto the dark roof planning my escape route and I see a group of gloomy figures. Are they more of my kind?

I was so surprised that I wasn't paying attention. The mob of humans had closed in on us like flies and another searing pain jolts me in the stomach. I look over, that's it I'm gone but this will not be the end for me. They don't realise we are already the living dead. A third bullet comes flying my way and hits me in the neck. Blackness…

* * *

I open my eyes and it's bright again. How long was I out for? I look around and find myself in a massive building. There are dead human bodies piled up everywhere.

"Hey, they call me David" says someone next to me. I jump with fright. I look up and it's someone of my kind and damn do they look attractive. He's hair is all dirty and knotted up everywhere, parts of his skin is falling off and I see bones, he's clothes are ragged like mine. I look up to him.

"Who are they? And who are you?" I moan curiously.

"They are a group of zombies, just like me and you, we all live here in this run down army base hidden away from humans, this is the food supply room, and I of course am the son of Zac and he runs the place. Would you like me to take you to them?" he states.

He helps me up_. I guess I must look stunned because he just gave me the most perfect grin. _We awkwardly turn around after staring at each other and stumble our ways through some plain grey hall ways. He leads us down some stairs towards two massive wooden doors.

"Are you ready to meet our family?" he asks excitedly.

"More than ever!" I screech.

He flings both doors open at once and a rush of noise comes flooding in. Thousands and thousands of zombies sitting at cafeteria tables are all talking, laughing and eating. I have finally found my kind, what a perfect 16th birthday present. I am finally home.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This is just a role reversal i created inspired by the Walking Dead series. I wrote this for an assignment at school and really enjoyed it.

I plan on turning this into a novel.


End file.
